Estampes
by Liclick
Summary: Passages qui ont jalonné la relation entre Kise et Aomine...


Bonjour à tous! Je reviens avec un petit cadeau pour les fans de AoKi, j'espère que vous apprécierez! Ma connection Internet faisant des siennes, je risque de ne pas pouvoir publier d'autres choses avant quelques temps, je m'excuse donc d'avance! Sur ce, bonne lecture!

* * *

Le soleil tape très fort sur le terrain bétonné de basket de rue. Le bruit régulier du ballon frappant le sol résonne dans le silence qui s'est installé. Face à face, dans un état de concentration presque palpable, deux garçons. Leurs muscles sont tendus à l'extrême, leurs souffles erratiques se croisent, une goutte de sueur glisse lentement le long de la tempe de l'un d'entre eux.

Ce qui frappe, chez le premier, celui qui tient le ballon, c'est qu'il est très grand. En tout cas plus que la plupart des Japonais. Sa peau couleur cuivre est recouverte d'un léger voile de transpiration et ses courts cheveux sont d'un bleu nuit profond. Un immense sourire, qu'on pourrait presque qualifier de démentiel, étire ses lèvres.

Le second, celui qui lui fait face, est un peu plus petit, mais de quelques centimètres seulement. Sa chevelure d'un blond doré tombe sur ses yeux qu'il a marron foncé. Lui aussi transpire beaucoup, son sourire est moins grand que celui de l'autre, mais ses yeux feraient peur, à cause de la flamme brûlante qui y réside. Un anneau scintille à son oreille gauche.

Soudain, comme dans un rêve, les deux se mettent en mouvement. Les bras musclés se tendent, les jambes se plient. Un battement de cils et tout est déjà terminé. L'action était extraordinaire et le ballon, à présent figé sous le panier, en est la preuve. Le garçon aux cheveux bleus fait grincer l'arceau quand il le lâche après s'y être suspendu. Le blond n'a rien pu faire et il se laisse tomber lourdement sur le sol en soupirant.

-Aominecchi, tu es vraiment le meilleur!

-Je sais, lui rétorque le dénomé Aominecchi d'un ton amusé. Mais j'adore quand même faire des one-on-one avec toi, Kise!

Ils se défient du regard un instant avant d'éclater de rire en coeur. Complices.

OoOoOoOoO

-Dis, Aominecchi, tu es amoureux de quelqu'un?

Un gémissement surpris se fait entendre et Kise, les mains derrière la tête, se retourne à temps pour voir son ami s'étrangler avec la glace qu'il était en train de manger, tandis qu'autour, Momoi et Kuroko se cachent pour étouffer un rire. Aomine retrouve enfin la parole pour articuler difficilement:

-C'est... C'est quoi c'te question Kise?

-Hmm? Une question... Mais vu ta réaction, j'en conclus que oui! Qui c'est? Sa-chan?

-De toute manière, je suis à Tetsu-kun! réplique la seule fille du groupe, qui fait voler sa longue chevelure rose quand elle enlace le garçon se trouvant à ses côtés, lequel lance d'une voix calme:

-Momoi-san, tu m'étrangles...

Cette dernière resserre plus fort sa prise, faisant disparaitre complètement l'élu de son coeur, ne laissant voir qu'une touffe de cheveux d'un bleu clair.

-Kise, arrête de dire des conneries! s'écrie de nouveau Aomine, déclenchant une autre crise de fou rire cette fois-ci chez son coéquipier blond. "J't'en pose, moi, des questions comme ça? Et toi, d'abord, t'es amoureux?" reprend t-il, une pointe de curiosité perçant dans sa voix grave.

_"Oui, de toi, Aominecchi."_

-Qui sait? lance malicieusement son ami.

OoOoOoOoO

-Eh, regarde, ce serait pas Kise?

-Le mannequin? Viens, on va le voir!

Le joueur de basket se retrouve bientôt entouré de toutes parts par une nuée de filles surexitées et bruyantes, qui ne lui laissent aucune chance de s'enfuir. Il sent une légère goutte de transpiration glisser le long de sa tempe. Avec un soupir de lassitude, il plaque un sourire éclatant sur son visage et commence à signer ce qui lui tombe sous la main, tandis qu'autour, il entend pêle-mêle des cris d'admiration, des demandes en mariage, des compliments...

Brusquement, alors qu'il signe un énième autographe, il sent une main se poser sur son épaule, et il remarque que la foule s'est brusquement tue, laissant s'installer un silence pesant. Il se retourne, pour découvrir Aomine, celui qu'il aime en secret, lancer un regard, qui, si il pouvait tuer, aurait fait de l'As un tueur en série. Lentement, ses fans reculent, sous le poids des yeux du joueur aux cheveux bleus, des yeux chargés d'une colère sourde mêlée à un mépris grandissant au fur et à mesure qu'il découvre les gens rassemblés devant lui, pour la plupart des lycéennes en chaleur à moitié nues, n'ayant aucune honte à s'exhiber, et qui se retenaient de ne pas sauter sur Kise.

Ce dernier voit d'ailleurs la masse de personnes agglutinées devant lui se disperser peu à peu quand Aomine leur crache, d'une voix basse et chargée de dégoût:

-Dégagez!

Kise se retient de rire quand il observe les mines déconfites de ses fans. L'une d'entre eux s'avance tout de même, courageusement, pense le blond.

-T'es qui toi, pour nous parler comme ça? demande la fille, en accompagnant sa question d'un regard dédaigneux quand elle découvre la tenue de basket d'Aomine. Le mannequin sent la poigne de son ami se resserrer sur son épaule, et décide de limiter les dégâts tant qu'il en a encore la possibilité. Il murmure à l'As:

-Je m'en occupe, ne t'inquiète pas.

Il se place entre les deux opposants, frêle rempart contre la colère des deux partis, mais la fille adopte tout de suite une attitude beaucoup plus aimable, et il voit une lueur de convoitise briller dans ses iris sans doute recouverts par des lentilles d'un bleu azur, le faisant frissonner. Mais, sans cesser de sourire, il se place près de son ami, lui prend familièrement le bras et niche sa tête dans le creux de son cou, avant de fixer la groupie droit dans les yeux, tout en remarquant avec amusement que la foule derrière elle avait adopté une expression de surprise pure. Puis, en ignorant totalement la fan, il se détourne d'elle et entraîne Aomine, qui, lui aussi, n'en revient pas. Totalement stupéfait.

OoOoOoOoO

**Le mannequin en vogue Kise serait-il gay?**

**Kise Ryota amoureux de son ami de collège?**

**Exclusif: Aomine Daiki, le joueur de basket prodige, sortirait-il avec son ancien coéquipier Kise Ryota?**

Kise soupire tout en reposant les diverses journaux sur la table. Depuis qu'il avait enlacé Aomine il y a quelques jours, il faisait les gros titres de presque tous les quotidiens japonais. Il aurait dû s'y attendre, mais, avec son ami si proche, l'énergie bestiale qu'il dégageait et sa beauté sauvage, il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Mais même maintenant, il ne regrettait absolument pas. Le problème était que Aomine était parti en vitesse après ce passage, et depuis il n'avait plus aucune nouvelle et imaginait le pire. Qu'il le dégoûtait, qu'il ne voulait pas de lui...

Il trouvait un peu de réconfort auprès des membres de son équipe, la plupart s'en moquant éperdument, mais les rumeurs se propageaient et les murmures enflaient sur son passage. Les papiers haineux remplissaient son casier et les injures se faisaient de plus en plus fréquentes. Sans oublier le silence radio de l'As...

La sonnerie perçante de son téléphone portable le tire de ses pensées, et il se lève lentement pour aller décrocher. Il se passe une main lasse sur le visage, quand ses yeux s'écarquillent en voyant l'appelant. Kuroko.

-Que me veux-tu, Kurokocchi?

Sa voix se veut joyeuse, mais elle se brise quand le passeur lui répond d'une voix douce:

_-Arrête, Kise-kun._

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux?

Cette fois, son ton est dur, cassant, il baisse dangereusement.

_-Tu devrais aller parler à Aomine-kun. Ou simplement appeler Momoi-san._

-Pourquoi veux-tu que je parle à Sa-chan?

_-Ne joue pas à l'idiot, Kise-kun. Tu dois arrêter de fuir._

Il a pronnoncé sa phrase d'une voix qu'on pourrait qualifier de chargée de compassion, pourtant, Kise perçoit clairement l'ordre.

-Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, Kurokocchi.

_-Bien sûr que si, Kise-kun. Aomine-kun et toi êtes mes amis, et je refuse de vous laisser comme ça._

Soudain, Kise sent quelque chose se briser au fond de lui et, quand il reprend la parole, sa voix monte dans les aigües tandis qu'il crie sous l'effet de la colère.

-Tais-toi, Kuroko, tais-toi! Tu ne sais pas ce que je ressens, tu ne peux pas comprendre!

La dernière tirade de Kuroko, qui ne semble pas avoir été affecté par l'agressivité de Kise, achève le blond.

_-Personne n'a besoin de comprendre pour savoir que tu vas mal. Et puis je vous connais, Aomine-kun et toi, depuis assez longtemps pour me rendre compte qu'il y a un problème. Je ne suis pas le seul. Murasakibara-kun, Akashi-kun ainsi que Midorima-kun auraient très bien pu faire la même chose (1). Je le répète, arrête de fuir, Kise-kun. Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu arriveras à tes fins. Appelle Momoi-san, et arrête de t'enfoncer dans le déni et la dépression. Qui sait, peut-être que tu auras une réponse positive. Ne renonce pas avant d'avoir essayé..._

Kise, stupéfait, eut à peine le temps d'articuler un "Attends, Kurokocchi!" que ce dernier avait déjà raccroché. Seul le bip lancinant du téléphone résonne désormais dans l'appartement, à côté d'un Kise prostré sur son canapé et d'un écran de portable noir face à lui.

OoOoOoOoO

-Sa-chan.

Il s'est enfin décidé à l'appeler, après des minutes, des heures de réflexion, avec la dernière phrase de Kuroko tournant en boucle dans sa tête: "_Ne renonce pas avant d'avoir essayé..."_

_-Kise-kun, tu vas bien?_

-Hein?

_-J'étais super inquiète! Tu ne donnais pas de signe de vie, et avec ce qui c'est passé avec Daiki..._

-Ah...

Il a à peine le temps de pronnoncer un mot que déjà, Momoi reprend:

_-D'ailleurs, lui aussi était inquiet! Il n'ose pas venir te voir parce qu'il a peur que tu le rejettes mais..._

La manager continue sa phrase, mais déjà, Kise n'écoute plus. Alors comme ça, Aomine s'inquiétait aussi? Il sent quelque chose se réchauffer en lui, et il doit se faire violence pour ne pas laisser des larmes s'échapper de ses yeux, tellement il est heureux.

_-Kise-kun? Kise, tu m'écoutes?_

Le ton agacé de la jeune fille ramène Kise à la réalité. D'une voix affectueuse, il lui répond gentiment:

-Désolé, Sa-chan, tu pourrais répéter?

_-Franchement, Kise-kun! Bref, je disais que tu devrais vraiment venir voir Daiki, pour le rassurer. Ou... Attends, je vais te le passer, ça ira plus vite!_

L'onde de chaleur nichée dans le ventre de Kise fait place à un vent de panique. Non, il n'est pas encore prêt à parler à Aomine! Qu'elle lui laisse au moins le temps de se préparer à le voir! Avec un débit de mitraillette, il lance:

-Non, Sa-chan, c'est pas la peine! Je le verrai tout à l'heure, ne t'en fais pas!

Mais pourtant, il sent que son amie ne l'écoute déjà plus. Sa panique monte encore d'un cran quand il entend en fond la voix grave d'Aomine qui s'adresse à Momoi:

-Tu fous quoi, Satsuki?

Le blond prend sa décision. Il ira voir Aomine, dans quelques heures, mais après. Pas maintenant. Sans hésiter, il raccroche.

OoOoOoOoO

-Ki... Kise.

-Bonjour, Aominecchi.

Il sont tous les deux face à face, en plein milieu d'un terrain de basket de rue, comme si ils voulaient faire un one-on-one. Mais ce n'est pas pour ça qu'ils sont là. Des feuilles volent, portées par le vent, tandis que la ville se pare de couleurs orange et lavande provenant du soleil qui se couche au loin. Kise essaie de paraître serein, mais il ne l'est pas. Il a peur. Même si Momoi lui a dit que Aomine s'inquiètait pour lui, l'appréhension lui tord le ventre.

-T'étais où?

C'est l'As qui brise le silence en premier. Kise se tourne un peu avant de répondre:

-Comme d'habitude. Lycée, appartement...

-Kise.

Aomine lui coupe la parole et le mannequin se retourne de nouveau pour venir planter ses yeux marron dans ceux, couleur océan, de son vis-à-vis. Kise aimerait cacher sa peur, mais elle se reflète dans son regard, et Aomine la remarque. Kise reprend:

-Oui?

-Pour la dernière fois...

Le ton de l'As se fait gêné, et le silence revient, pesant. Au final, Aomine se décide, et il lance de but en blanc, faisant violement sursauter Kise:

-Tu m'aimes?

Le blond ne peut détacher ses orbes noisettes d'Aomine. Il souffle, presque imperceptiblement:

-Oui.

Puis il baisse la tête, comme pour se protéger de tout ce que lui dirait l'As. Et la relève brutalement quand il sent des bras puissants se refermer autour de lui comme pour le protéger du monde extérieur.

-Ao... minecchi?

-Moi aussi, je...

Il ne termine pas sa phrase mais cela suffit à Kise. Le mannequin sourit légèrement, puis enfouit sa tête dans le cou d'Aomine. Ce dernier lui prend le menton avec deux doigts, puis se penche pour l'embrasser doucement, amoureusement. Leur baiser dure longtemps, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient à bout de souffle. Quand ils s'écartent, un petit filet de salive coule au coin de la bouche de Kise, et il l'essuie en rougissant, sous le regard amusé d'Aomine. Puis leurs yeux se croisent et le blond se pelotonne contre l'As. Et ils restent enlacés, tandis qu'autour d'eux, la nuit tombe. Mais peu importe. Ils sont biens. Ensemble.

* * *

(1) Si on excepte leurs personnalités...

* * *

Ah, Kuroko devrait devenir psychologue... Mais on le préfère en joueur de basket, pas vrai? Je me suis bien amusée en écrivant cet OS, qui trainait depuis des mois sur mon PC et que je n'arrivais pas à finir... Au final, l'inspiration est revenue, et j'attends vos reviews dessus avec impatience!


End file.
